


July 29, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl exchanged smiles with Amos when they defeated seven Metropolis villains.





	July 29, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl exchanged smiles with Amos when they defeated seven Metropolis villains before lunch.

THE END


End file.
